


House

by dilf



Series: Seven Years and a Million Miles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilf/pseuds/dilf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai and Manjoume were definitely an odd couple.</p><p>(Seven Years 'Verse, a collection of random ficlets that take place after "Home")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I know I finished Home and intend to move on to different characters in this 'verse but I have a few more rivalshipping ideas that I wrote/started while working on other pieces so I'll just post them separately. 
> 
> har har i'm rivalshipping trash
> 
> These all take place after Home., rated M because there will be more explicit sex talk in here than in Home. No real smut but yeah. wink wonk

Manjoume had long decided that he would never let Judai convince him to travel with him. That’s not to say he wasn’t interested in visiting other countries- he was very keen to the idea of vacationing. But going with Judai would never be a vacation. Judai was all about roughing it and sleeping outside, and relying on the help of strangers, and walking everywhere. Not Manjoume’s cup of tea anymore.

Still, Judai was a charming, persuasive little shit.

He would never be able to drag Manjoume to Brazil or China, but after much begging and teasing, Manjoume found himself in a tent on the cold ground in a national park an hour or so outside of Domino City.

“Thanks for coming camping with me.” Judai sighed happily, sipping from their thermos before passing it to Manjoume. “This is totally, like, a dream of mine.”   
  
“Well I hope it’s everything you thought it would be.” Manjoume poked a hand out from under his blanket to reach around in the darkness to grab the thermos.

“Heck yeah.” Judai laughed, watching Manjoume take a long drink with adoring eyes.

Manjoume wiped his mouth with the blanket as he slid the thermos back to Judai. “It’s fucking cold. Are you not cold?”

Judai tilted his head; he was wearing a thick maroon jacket over his usual clothes, but didn’t seem anywhere near as freezing as Manjoume, who was sporting a jacket even thicker than Judai’s. “I’ve been in colder.”

“I didn’t ask you.” Manjoume growled, moving closer and resting his head on Judai’s shoulder. Judai perked.

“No, hey.” He spread his legs and patted the ground between them. “Scooch on in here.”

Manjoume squinted at him, giving a mocking scoff. “That sounded weird.”

“No, really. I’m like a radiator.” Judai shot him a cheeky grin.

Manjoume slowly scooted into the empty space in Judai’s lap, not unwrapping the blanket from around himself in the process. Judai wrapped him arms around him, pulling Manjoume flush against him, and wrapped his legs around the blankety mess that covered Manjoume’s legs. Manjoume blinked as he leaned against Judai, turning his head slightly to watch Judai rest his head on Manjoume’s shoulder with a content hum.

“You really are like a radiator.” Manjoume mumbled, resting his head agaisnt Judai’s. “I can deal with this. Don’t move.”

“We’ll have to go into the tent soon.” Judai purred.

“Okay. Only then.”

“Then tomorrow we’re going hiking. You can’t hike all wrapped up in a blanket, and I can’t walk with my legs up around you.”

“That’s tomorrow. The sun will be up by then, dummy.”

Manjoume felt Judai’s shoulders move around his, shrugging, and they both relaxed again. Manjoume closed his eyes, savoring the quiet of breezy forest and the heat pouring off of Judai’s body around him.

Judai grumbled, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re like an egg.”

Manjoume peeked open an eye, mouth quirking. “Wow. That’s romantic. You should write me a book.”

Judai chuckled, tightening his hold on Manjoume. “Look up.”

Manjoume blinked both of his eyes open and did as Judai told him to. There were a few dozen more stars up there than Manjoume was used to seeing from his house, scattered across the sky in a way that seemed random to Manjoume but Judai could probably explain away if he bothered to ask.

“What’s more beautiful,” Manjoume asked, rubbing his cheek against the side of Judai’s head. “The stars or me?”

“You, in both appearance and concept.” Judai replied instantly, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Manjoume blinked, taken back for a second as his heartbeat quickened. He felt Judai grin against his shoulder, then burrow into the blanket to find Manjoume’s neck and kiss it.

Manjoume just whined happily in response. His face, the only part of himself left uncovered, was finally as warm as the rest of him.


	2. silence is golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's dick suckin in this one

“Ten minutes ‘til we need you on stage. Almost ready, Thunder?”

Manjoume groaned quietly, irritated by his manager’s horrible timing. Well, it really wasn’t his fault at all- they were in the middle of a tournament and were on a pretty tight schedule. If this were anyone’s fault, it was definitely probably Judai’s for being late to visit him backstage.

“Y-yes. Almost ready.” He said quickly, trying to keep his voice steady; instead it came out shaky and impatient, prompting a curious pause from the other side of the dressing room door. Manjoume tapped his finger on the arm of his chair as he waited for an answer. He was almost ready, that was true; he was mostly dressed and his makeup still looked okay so he didn’t need to fix it. All that was left was to pull up his pants once Judai’s head wasn’t occupying the space between his legs.

“You okay?” His manager finally spoke up again.

“Golden.” Manjoume hissed out. Judai, with his lips still wrapped around Manjoume’s cock, had been still and quiet since they were first interrupted by a knock on the door, but now he couldn’t help but snicker. Manjoume swatted lightly at his head.

“Need anything?” Manjoume’s heart stopped for a moment as he heard the softest weight press onto the outside of his door.

“Some peace and quiet maybe?” Manjoume winced as his demand came out as a trembling whine; Judai was pulling back, dragging his tongue down the length of Manjoume’s shaft with a dangerous grin. Manjoume made a mental note to kill him later, but first he took a deep breath. “It’s been a long day, okay?”

“I’m sure, but you’re doing great!” Manjoume rolled his eyes at his manager’s reluctance to leave.  _ Was he stupid? _ “You just seemed a little tired last duel until you pulled off that combo with-”

Manjoume had to stop listening as Judai went straight back to work, presumably having lost interest in the manager. He smirked up at Manjoume, who gaped red-faced at him and shook his head wildly.

Judai winked and ignored the unsaid request.

“You got that Thunder?”

“Mhmm!” Manjoume practically has his fist in his mouth, gnawing at his knuckles to keep himself quiet.

“You’ve already seen your next opponent duel, right?”  _ Why wouldn’t he fucking leave? _

“Of course, no worries.” Manjoume grunted, the only noise he could muster other than a whimper at this point. He covered his face with his hands and stared down at Judai, who looked just as happy as ever, when he saw it: the quirk of Judai’s lips, the slight movement of his throat. He was going to say something.

“I would expect it from the champ!” His manager gave an approving laugh, unaware of Manjoume yanking Judai’s head forward to keep him quiet. Judai gave a soft, startled grunt that was lost beneath the sound of Manjoume’s forced laughter.

“Yeah, yeah.” Manjoume said, holding Judai’s head still until he heard a quiet gag and finally let him go out of pity. He shot an apologetic pout down to Judai who, despite his beet red face, only looked more turned on by momentarily choking on Manjoume’s dick. Manjoume turned red himself as Judai immediately began again, doing the thing-  _ the fucking tongue thing _ \- despite Manjoume still trying to strangle out a few more words. “S-so give me a minute already.”

“You’ve got five.” He could hear his manager’s footsteps as he finally began to walk away and Manjoume relaxed in his chair, letting out the lowest, softest groan as Judai finally finished in a timely manner. How considerate of him.

He finally released Manjoume and licked his lips, flashing Manjoume a filthy grin. “Jeez, I thought he’d never leave.”

“I can’t believe you.” Manjoume placed the sole of his boot on Judai’s chest and pushed softly. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“But it was fun.” Judai whined, pushing Manjoume’s leg aside and leaning back over his lap. “It was gooood.”

Manjoume scoffed and scooted his chair back to get up, leaving Judai kneeling on the floor, wiping his chin. He checked himself in the mirror, quickly wiping some sweat from his forehead before finally pulling up his pants. He glanced over his shoulder in the reflection as Judai watched him adoringly, leaning against the door.

“It was good.” Manjoume smirked. “You’re cuter when you’re quiet.”


	3. call me (maybe)

“So, what are you wearing?” Manjoume asked jokingly. At least, he meant it as a joke; there was a part of him that was hoping Judai would play along. Phone calls at one in the morning were just as much of an annoyance as they were a comfort, so the least Judai could do was humor him.

“Like three jackets.” Judai answered nonchalantly, sounding oblivious as ever. “One of them is the one you bought me.”

“Oh,” Manjoume did smile at that. “I’m glad.”

Judai laughed cutely, a shiver still evident in his voice. “And, I dunno. Jeans? Longjohns? Shoes?”

“Don’t ask me.” Manjoume drawled tiredly, curling up tighter beneath his blankets. It was January, and cold; he could only imagine how much colder it was wherever Judai was. “Where are you again?”

“Somewhere, Russia?”

“Yikes.”

Judai chuckled again. “Yeah. I miss you.”

“When are you coming back?” Manjoume whined.

“Tuesday?”

“You sound so confused about everything.” Manjoume sighed, rolling onto his back with a yawn. Judai made a soft noise on the other end of the line.

“I’m keeping you up. I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to talk.” He said softly, concern and cold lining his voice.

“Of course I want to talk.” Manjoume asserted, rubbing his eyes. “I like hearing your voice.”

“You sound super tired.” Judai said, and Manjoume could practically hear that doofy pout he made in his voice.

“I’m fine. And I have tomorrow morning off so don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” Judai whimpered. Manjoume rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Manjoume said tentatively. “Tell me.”

“Mh?”

“What would you be doing with me right now, if you were here with me…”

There was a pause before Judai’s laughter rang out of the phone. “You’re still trying to get me to do that, are you?”

“D-do what?” Manjoume sputtered, suddenly embarrassed.

“Where are you right now? Bed?” Judai’s voice lowered.

“Yeah, obviously. It’s late.” Manjoume grumbled.

“Well, I’d be there with you of course. On your left, like always, looking at you…”

Manjoume blinked, thoughtlessly reaching to the empty side of the bed.

“And since you’re still awake and being fussy,” Judai continued, a playful edge in his voice. “I would lean over and kiss you, like, five times.”

“Only five?” Manjoume purred, closing his eyes.

“Give or take. However many, I’d get on top of you and, like, kiss your neck or something…” His voice trailed off, and Manjoume groaned.

“Judai, focus.”

“Sorry, I’m literally in a phone booth- and it’s freezing!” Judai yelped. “I think I saw a wolf!”

“Wh- get the fuck out of there!” Manjoume’s eyes flew open again as he yelled at his dumbass boyfriend. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“But I’m not done-”

“It can wait.” Manjoume relented. “I can wait until Tuesday.”

“You sure?”

“I mean, you sure you’re back Tuesday?”

“Totally!” Judai’s shivering voice sounded enthusiastic and Manjoume almost smiled. Almost. “And I’ll make it up to you five times when I’m back! Ten times! A hundred!”

“Yeah, if you don’t get eaten by wolves first.” Manjoume snorted. “Go inside. Please.”

“Okay, okay. Love you. See you soon!”

“Love you too.”

Manjoume didn’t hang up until he heard a click on the other end of the line, then tossed his phone onto Judai’s side of the bed. All things considered, that went about as well as he expected it to.


	4. scramble (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my very nonsensical, contrived, and self-indulgent way of exploring "what about yubel"
> 
> i know this collection is supposed to be ficlets but this has gotten super long and i've been writing it very slowly so i'll just put the part that's done for now!!! hopefully i'll finish aha ha ha aha
> 
> this is very silly i'm sorry

Judai knew something wasn’t right before he even opened his eyes.

He was comfortably warm, curled up under the blankets and surrounded by the heat of Manjoume’s body. That, for the record, is what wasn’t right. Manjoume’s smaller frame couldn’t cover Judai like that.

His eyes flew open as he glanced around, not moving yet. Still in Manjoume’s bedroom. Still the familiar grey sheets of Manjoume’s bed. Vision slightly blurred, not enough to make identifying things difficult but still noticeable, disorienting. There was an arm- Manjoume’s?- wrapped around him and a limp hand laid near his chest. Judai jerked his head down- noting that his hair felt different, if that even made sense, and that he appeared to be wearing Manjoume’s shirt- to examine the hand. It definitely wasn’t Manjoume’s- too big, too tan, too rough. Manjoume’s hands were, for lack of a better word, daintier. Thin fingers and pale skin, all pretty from being cared for properly unlike Judai’s worn digits. So the hand, and by extension the arm and whoever was attached to it, wasn’t Manjoume. Judai took a deep breath, quelling the unease rising in his chest. Then who was it?

Then he noticed the oh-so-familiar tattoo on the hand’s knuckle, and that just about answered his question.

This wasn’t the first instance of magic or supernatural occurrences or even alien encounters Judai had experienced. Assuming it was one of those. So he was actually pretty calm when he slid out of bed to find that the body wrapped around him was, well, himself. Or at least someone occupying his body. Judai couldn’t help but snicker at how he couldn’t recognize his own hands, but he shook his head and headed quietly to the closet. If his body was in the bed, then what body was he in now? He had a hunch, based on his clothes and the draft around his ears, but he need to see to be sure. A full length mirror hung over the closet door and when Judai saw the slightly out of focus reflection in it, he got his confirmation.

He pushed the thick, black locks away from his forehead as he stared into his own now grey eyes. 

“Ooooh boy.”

\---

“Jun…”

Manjoume hated being woken up. Judai was usually good about sneaking off quietly in the morning, or just lying still with him until he woke up, but  _ apparently _ he forgot today. Manjoume gave a hoarse grumble and kept his eyes shut. He felt especially tired today for some reason; his body felt heavy and tight and his voice sounded all wrong when it caught in his throat. Judai would have to buzz off for now.

“Jun, seriously!”

A cold hand shook his shoulder gently and Manjoume shrugged it off and rolled to his side, burying his face in a pillow. “G’away.”

Okay, his voice was definitely all wrong. And now that he was starting to actually wake up, Manjoume could tell Judai’s was all wrong too. And that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, or any clothes except for a pair a boxers that weren’t even his.

“What the fuck…” Manjoume jolted awake and upright to inspect what was  _ definitely _ not his body. It was all thick and tanned and legs and,  _ wait, _ he recognized this body. “What the fuck?!”

“Jun!”

Manjoume swung his head around to see Judai, presumably, wearing a stupid, exasperated smile on Manjoume’s own face. He laughed nervously, which sounded so awful with Manjoume’s voice, and shrugged.

“Something’s wrong.” He offered meekly.

“I can see that.” Manjoume replied flatly, not totally able to comprehend what was happening- and yes, that was definitely Judai’s voice leaving his mouth, though lower and rough with Manjoume’s tone. “Judai?”

“You got it!” Judai replied chipperly- and how it embarrassed Manjoume to see himself acting like Judai. “Thank god, it’s actually you-”

“What the hell did you do?” Manjoume sputtered, causing his new voice to crack when it didn’t quite fit the same as his old one.

Judai pouted, cringing at Manjoume’s attempt to raise his voice. “What? I woke up this way.”

“Then who did this?”

“I dunno.” Judai sat back down on the bed beside Manjoume, crossing his legs. “Spirits?”

Manjoume just whined and flopped back down onto the bed, covering his face with his strangely larger hands. “Why… Am I dreaming?”

“That’d be cool. Having a shared dream.” Judai mused dumbly, earning him another groan from Manjoume. “Careful, you’ll hurt my throat if you keep straining my voice like that.”

“Who cares about that- oh god, what if we don’t change back?” Manjoume dragged his hands down his face as his eyes widened in horror.

“Don’t be silly, of course we will.” Judai scooted closer to him. “These things don’t last forever.”

“Have you switched bodies with someone before?”

“Well, no. But I have a hunch.”

Manjoume whined again and rolled over, curling a blanket around his unclothed body. Judai scooted even closer, putting his hand on Manjoume’s side. “Jun? Are you gonna be okay?”

“N-no! Something crazy’s happened!” Manjoume rolled back over, bumping his head against Judai’s knee. He glanced up uneasily; the expression on his face was recognizably Judai, with the adoring eyes and that crooked smile, just now on Manjoume’s face. It was unnerving, to say the least.

“Hey, hey. It’ll be okay!” Judai reached over and ran a hand through Manjoume’s hair- his now straight, brown hair- the way he always did, petting a spot at the nape of Manjoume’s neck that felt surprisingly comforting. “I’m here too, remember? We’ll get through this together. Obviously.”

“Hm.” Manjoume sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head in Judai’s lap. With his eyes closed, things actually felt normal. He sighed.

“Okay?” Judai cooed; it was hard to ignore his own voice saying Judai’s words though.

“Yeah.” Manjoume grumbled, rolling out of Judai’s lap and opening his eyes again. “Thanks.”

Judai shot him a bright smile. “And hey, this could be interesting!”

“Interesting how? This is just weird.” Manjoume finally sat up, keeping the blanket draped over his shoulders. He rarely slept naked, and being in Judai’s body only made him feel more uncomfortable.

“Well, now we can see what it’s like to be each other! That’s neat, huh?” Judai uncrossed his legs, stretching them out in front of himself to examine them. “Now I’m the short one.”

“I’m not that short!” Manjoume huffed, pulling the blanket around him tighter, doing his best to act like he wasn’t acutely aware of his now larger muscles tensing as he curled up his body. “You can wear my glasses, dummy. You’re squinting.”

“Right.” Judai reached over to snatch the glasses off the nightstand. He chuckled as he put them on. “Better.”

“Don’t laugh at me.” Manjoume growled. “And stop making such stupid faces with- with my face!”

“I can’t control it. This is just how I always make faces. And you’re going to give me frown lines, I swear.”

“N-no.” Manjoume pursed his lips, trying to break his frown.

“Hey, Jun.”

“What.”

“Would you kiss yourself?”

“What?!” Manjoume yelped as Judai scrambled toward him with a devilish grin on his face. “Judai- NO.”

“C’mon! Let’s experiment!”

“You kinky piece of shit! I don’t have time for thi-” Manjoume’s voice trailed off as a horrified look crossed his face. Judai paused, biting his lip.

“Jun?”

“I don’t have time for this!” Manjoume’s voice rose to another shrill yell. “I have a match today! Shit!”

“Oh, wow. I totally forgot.” Judai said, with much less urgency. “I guess you should get re...ady…”

Manjoume, even in his panic, couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes as Judai’s carefree expression finally faltered. Judai pulled away as he realized the predicament. “Oh.”

“I-I cant duel looking like you!” Manjoume sputtered. “I- shit- Judai! Y-you have to duel as me…”

“No problem, no problem! I’ve dueled you a ton of times!” Judai sprung out of bed, throwing a fist into the air and striking Manjoume’s trademark “Thunder” pose for good measure. “I know how you duel! Don’t worry!”

“You’re gonna make me look so stupid.” Manjoume whispered at the spectacle, shaking his head.

“No, I swear! I know you so well! It’ll be fine!” Judai narrowed his eyes and tightened his smile into an expression that was a lot more fitting for Manjoume’s face. “Whoever I’m dueling won’t stand a chance. I  _ am _ Manjoume Thunder, after all.”

“God…” Manjoume whined, rubbing his temples. “It’s too late to postpone the match. You better make me look good.”

“Like the star you are.” Judai winked, which sent a shiver down Manjoume’s spine.

“Don’t do that. Please stop.”

“Yeah, yeah. Jun?”

“Hm?”

Judai raked his fingers through the black waves sitting atop his head. “How do I style your hair?”

\---

After a walkthrough of how to style hair, apply make-up, and generally not make Manjoume look like an idiot in the eye of the public, Judai seemed to have an only mildly concerning grasp of what to do (“I’ve never worn contacts, but I’m sure I can figure it out!” Judai said, voice far too giddy). Unfortunately, Manjoume couldn’t go backstage to help him get ready, even if he weren’t still only in his underwear and wrapped in a blanket.

“I’ll meet you there, okay!” Judai waved from the front door. “Don’t worry! Everything will be fine!”

“I hope so.” Manjoume sighed, watching from the stairs. “Don’t kill me on the way there.”

“No promises.” Judai laughed. “Just kidding, I love you!”

Manjoume still couldn’t keep himself from blushing. “Go. Leave. Hurry up.”

Judai scampered out to his shoddy bike, and Manjoume was alone.

Alone with Judai’s body.

Alone _ in control  _ of Judai’s body.

At first Manjoume paced around, still wrapped in the blanket, before going downstairs to make his usual tea. He didn’t get far with that, though, as fumbling around with Judai’s unfamiliar fingers quickly unnerved him. He gave up quickly, retreating to bed to worry about Judai making a fool out of him, then resolutely deciding he needed to think about something else- anything else.

And that was how Manjoume found himself standing in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, studying his reflection- or rather, Judai’s. His hair was a mess still, soft tufts sticking up like they always did before Judai showered. Manjoume reached up to smooth it all down, picking at the longer bits on the sides that tickled his ears. His hands wandered to Judai’s cheek, where a five o’clock shadow was beginning as usual for Judai; Manjoume never had much luck with facial hair (his brother seemed to have taken all of the grace in that category). He ran his fingers over it, feeling the grit. He secretly wished Judai wouldn’t shave it so quickly; as long as it wasn’t the scraggly unkempt beard it was when Judai first returned, facial hair was surprisingly becoming on Judai. It accentuated his square jawline and gave him a more mature air (despite his true, boyish nature). Manjoume blinked, eyes flickering back up and away from his mouth.

The expression he was wearing didn’t suit Judai’s face. Judai was always so warm and bright and happy; Manjoume’s bewildered yet stoic face looked out of place on Judai’s features. He cocked his head to the side, testing a timid smile.

_ Bad idea. I’m adorable. _

Manjoume frowned, covering his mouth. Well, now he felt silly. The movement of his arm caused one end of his blanket cape to finally fall away, and with a shaky breath he shrugged the entire thing off. It fell to the ground with a soft thud.

By now Manjoume was very used to seeing Judai’s body, and the sight of it didn’t necessarily offer anything new- but  _ now _ , he was in complete control of Judai’s body. Judai wasn’t even there. Manjoume thought back to what Judai said- “Now we can see what it’s like to be each other.”- as he ran his hand down the side of Judai’s body.

_ This is being Judai. _

He felt guilty- this could be considered taking advantage of Judai, right? Probably. Definitely. But technically it was his own body (technically), and Manjoume knew that Judai definitely was going to be doing  _ something  _ weird in his body at some point. They were boyfriends after all. In all honesty, Manjoume wouldn’t protest to Judai doing something in his body and Judai would probably encourage Manjoume to do as he pleased. It was a given, really. They trusted each other.

Manjoume swallowed, face heating up as he flexed Judai’s arm and marveled at the taut muscle that formed. Manjoume had always been fairly thin and skinny, underweight at points in his life, so having a body that was as big as Judai’s was a foreign concept to him. Sure Judai wasn’t as buff and nowhere near as cut as, say, Jim or Kenzan (Manjoume couldn’t help it that they were always wearing tank tops that showed off their arms) and he still carried enough of the chub Manjoume remembered him having when they were young to make soft curves on his torso, but Judai was still a surprisingly imposing specimen.

Manjoume’s hand wandered up to Judai’s chest, feeling it rise as he inhaled deeply and brushed his thumb over the nipple. He practically yanked his hand away when a shiver ran down his spine.

“I can’t do this.” He whimpered to no one in particular, looking shyly back at the mirror. Judai’s flushed, nervous face greeted him and Manjoume nearly fell to his knees. Judai was so guarded- it was rare to catch him looking so vulnerable. Defenseless.

Manjoume’s breath shook as his hand dragged down his stomach. He felt absolutely devious for the heat stirring in his boxers, but it was pretty much too late to turn back now. He traced the band of the boxers with one of his clunky fingers.

“J-” He swallowed. “...Jun…”

His voice reached that sweet, low growl that drove Manjoume crazy, but also trembled in a way that only made Manjoume’s face burn hotter. He closed his eyes, slipping his hands into the boxers.

Yes, they've had sex already- numerous times. They practically lived together. There was little news Judai’s body had to offer, but this, Manjoume realized, was something he may never really the chance to witness ever again. Judai was always so domineering and attentive, Manjoume was going to relish the opportunity to see him (technically) being so… helpless.

Despite how incredibly silly he felt, Manjoume continued.

“Ju-un… I-I’m your’s...” He whined, giving a low moan. His face burned and he squeezed his eyes shut; even though he knew the words were his own, just hearing them in Judai’s voice was enough for him. He put a hand on the mirror to steady himself as he readjusted the growing bulge in his boxers. “I… I wanna stay with you forever, Jun…”

He opened his eyes and gasped at Judai’s pleading face greeting him, flushed pink with those bright, hazel eyes shining with desperation. He bit his lip eagerly and leaned back to take it in- Judai’s heaving chest, the tightness of his boxers, the rising and falling of his broad shoulders, and the face of a human-like monster just beyond them.

_ Wait, what. _

Manjoume blinked out of his daze, squinting at the reflection. Yes, he could recognize that face as Yubel, one of Judai’s ace monsters. It stood several inches taller than Judai and was slightly translucent, like a ghost. Manjoume slowly retracted his hand from inside the boxers, all the heat from his body rapidly turning ice cold. If it was a duel spirit, which would make the most sense, then Manjoume should have been able to see it before. He could see Winged Kuriboh and still spotted Ruby when Johan was around. So what was this?

The creature raised an eyebrow, regarding Manjoume with a cold gaze.

“What are you doing to Judai’s body?”

Manjoume screamed, or at least made whatever strained noise constituted a scream with Judai’s voice.

\---

Now it made sense to Judai why Manjoume always said he was tired.

Judai stared at the dressing room mirror with an exasperated expression. How did Manjoume deal with so many routines? Judai only ever showered, shaved every couple days or so if he really felt like it. Never the seemingly endless series of tasks Manjoume had to do just to prepare himself for a duel. The contacts were more of a challenge than Judai anticipated but he manage to get them in, maybe even correctly. Make-up was annoying- art was never really Judai’s forte- but he did a good enough job, especially with the lightening bolt (which was the most important part).

He flashed himself an approving smile in the mirror, sighing happily at Manjoume’s pleased face.

The last thing to really do was his hair, which Judai figured would be best to do after changing into Manjoume’s duel outfit. He thoughtlessly shrugged off the button-up shirt he threw on in his hurry to leave the house and strode over to fetch the outfit hanging on the wall behind him. He looked over his shoulder, back at the mirror.

Manjoume’s body was beautiful. Judai took a deep breath, watching the graceful way that Manjoume’s shoulders turned as he walked back to the mirror; the reflection now offered a generous view of Manjoume’s pale, flat chest. Judia’s fingers fidgeted at the sight, raring to explore. He pouted though. Doing anything here would be a bad idea; Judai knew how pushy Manjoume’s manager could be and there was a fair chance he’d burst into the room at any moment, plus he was running out of time to get dressed.

Troublesome.

Judai tapped his foot impatiently. He had about twenty minutes to finish getting ready, and he’d probably need as much of that time as possible to tame Manjoume’s hair into something resembling the neater style he usually wore for matches.

He sighed again as he slipped on Manjoume’s top, zipping it up slowly and watching it cling tighter to Manjoume’s slim body as he closed the front up. He’d get Manjoume to play with him after the match. Definitely.

He licked his lips slowly, a smile spreading as the reflection of Manjoume in the mirror bit his lip teasingly. He wondered what Manjoume was doing with his body right then.

\---

With an undignified screech, Manjoume fell to the ground, scrambling to cover himself with the blanket he had discarded. Yubel walked over, massive wings folding behind them as they crossed the room; meanwhile, Manjoume had backed into a wall, curled into a blanket-covered ball on the floor, with a mortified expression on his face. He couldn’t possibly decide what was worse- the very threatening, possibly malicious spirit that was quickly closing the space between them or the fact that said spirit has been watching him do something so...  _ private _ .

Yubel stopped just inches in front of him, still giving Manjoume the same icy scowl. “Manjoume Jun, yes?”

Manjoume could only manage a strangled whine.

The creature gave him a weary look, tilting it’s head to the side. “...We meet at last.”

“W-who are you?” Manjoume finally got the words out. “I-- I mean, what are you?”

“Yubel. Duel spirit. As you could guess.” Yubel said matter of factly, seeming uninterested in Manjoume’s terror.

“But I can see duel spirits! I’ve never seen you before-- since…” Manjoume swallowed, pulling his blanket closer around him.

Yubel sighed, looking just as disheartened as Judai would at the mention of the other dimension. “I apologize for the things I’ve done in the past. I was… under a bad influence. Please get off the floor and I can explain.”

Manjoume narrowed his eyes, not moving.

“Judai would want me to not have you sit on the floor.”

That caught Manjoume off guard and he perked, finally getting up with an uneasy sigh. Yubel followed closely behind him; Manjoume could hear their heavy footsteps in time with his and he sat down stiffly on the bed, still holding the blanket around his body as if his life depended on it.

Yubel didn’t sit, opting instead to remain standing in front of Manjoume. They both remained silent for a few moments until Manjoume finally worked up the nerve to peek up at the looming monster.

“Who-”

“You already asked that.” Yubel interjected quickly, before frowning sheepishly. “I reside here.”

They motioned toward Manjoume, or rather Judai’s body, shifting their wings. “Or rather, I reside within Judai’s being, but things seem to have gotten mixed up somehow.”

“Judai’s… being?” Manjoume’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? Is that why I can’t see you?”

“No one can see me.”

“But I can see duel spirits- they’re everywhere.” Manjoume almost rolled his eyes at the thought of all the clingy weak spirits he’d encountered in his life. “But not you, apparently.”

“What I am is complicated.” Yubel tapped their foot, as if they were thinking. “I guess- I’m my own spirit, a duel spirit. But I’m also Judai’s spirit, or rather I’m part of it…”

Yubel trailed off, noticing the utterly lost look plastered onto Manjoume’s borrowed face. He sighed, dragging his hands through his still uncombed brown locks. “I… I don’t understand. At all.”

“I can see that.” Yubel sighed. “Judai and I- usually, anyway- are always together. Our souls are one, fused together.”

Manjoume squinted. “Fused? Always…?”

“Yes” Yubel cracked a small smile at Manjoume following along, even just slightly. “It’s difficult to articulate but Judai and I are one being. We share the experience of his life together. This is our first formal meeting, but we’ve actually spoken many times, Jun.”

Manjoume felt his eye twitch as the spirit called him by first name. “W-what? When?”

“Several times, just normal conversation.” Yubel gave a nonchalant shrug.

“You’ve controlled Judai? Around me?” Manjoume sputtered, face beginning to heat up.

“I don’t control him. I just, well, I exist with him. Like I said, it’s complicated.”

“Seems complicated. So you and Judai are, I don’t know. Like the same person?” Manjoume rubbed his temples, trying to grasp what was being said to him. His stomach dropped slightly as he mulled over the idea. “You… You experience everything Judai does…”

Yubel nodded once, raising a brow cooly.

“... _ Everything _ ?”

“I’ve seen everything, Jun. Yes.”

“God.” Manjoume covered his face with his hands. It was bad enough that Yubel had seen his embarrassing display earlier, but  _ everything _ . He was going to kill Judai- “W-why didn’t Judai, or either of you, say anything? This is-- I feel so violated!”

Yubel frowned nervously, holding up their clawed hands defensively. “We didn’t intend that! We thought it about it but- it’s difficult to explain. Even now, it’s hard to explain, isn’t it?”

“Then you’d just never tell me? Isn’t that kind of deceptive?” Manjoume gave a frown of his own, though it probably wasn’t nearly menacing enough on Judai’s face- or perhaps it was far more threatening than intended because Yubel immediately recoiled. “I should know about, well, whatever exactly you are.”

“We- I apologize.” Yubel bowed their head sheepishly. “We were working on it.”

“Tch. You definitely sound like Judai.” Manjoume spat, pulling his blanket tighter around him. “Working on it, I’m so sure. I would have never known about you if it weren’t for this body switching bullshit.”

Yubel lowered their head. “I know this may not offer any comfort, since my presence is a surprise to you, but this doesn’t change much-”

“How does it not?”

“I told you, I’ve always been around. You couldn’t see me, but I’ve been with you and Judai this whole time. We’ve talked, and done other things...”

Manjoume’s face burned again, at a loss. “You…”

With a flap of their wings, Yubel dove down to kneel before Manjoume; beneath the distracting markings and unblinking third eye, their face was sincere. “It’s like you said before. Think of Judai and I as the same person. Different parts of the same person.”

Manjoume pursed his lips, staring at the creature. Despite their thorny appearance, Yubel hardly seemed threatening, especially when Manjoume didn’t have to crane his neck to face them. Amazingly, Yubel had Judai’s eyes; they looked identical to Judai’s on the rare occasion that Manjoume noticed them shift to green and orange, something he gave up questioning but seemed to know the reason for now.

Even after dating for almost a year, Judai was still a complete enigma.

“I need to let this all sink in.” Manjoume finally said boldly, narrowing his eyes at Yubel. They seemed to falter, disheartened, but Manjoume shook his head. “I get what you’re saying. I just need time to think about it. And I need to talk to Judai- my Judai. I don’t quite understand yet, what you are exactly.”

“Of course.” Yubel nodded, the slightest relieved smile breaking their uneasy expression. “I would gladly try to help you understand how I live with Judai, since you’re  _ here _ .”

“Sounds skeevy.”

“With your permission, of course.” Yubel stood up again.

Knitting his brows, Manjoume sighed. “I’ll think about that too.”

Yubel nodded. “You can think about it while you prepare to go see Judai. You’ll be late if you aren’t ready soon.”

Manjoume swung his head around to see the clock on his bedside table, glowing red numbers informing him that he had about thirty minutes until the match started. And he was still naked. “Are you kidding me-”

He glowered as Yubel gave a small chuckle when Manjoume scrambled out of bed, finally abandoning the blanket. They folded their arms as Manjoume began to dig through Judai’s drawer in his dresser. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“How about no.” Manjoume huffed, sorting through Judai’s many black shirts; for someone so lively and goofy, Judai’s wardrobe was upsettingly boring. Manjoume pulled out a red plaid button up, never worn, and tossed it onto the bed with a smirk.

“We would never wear that.” Yubel’s voice teased from across the room. “No offense.”   
  
“I didn’t buy this for Judai to just ignore it.” Manjoume shot back. “I want to see him wear it.”

Yubel laughed again, and Manjoume couldn’t stop a warm feeling in his chest.  _ They are a lot like Judai.  _ He turned around to peek at Yubel, only to find them gone.

He blinked, surprised, but his mind quickly snapped back to getting dressed.

Yubel’s chuckles seemed to bounce around in the back of his mind the whole time.


	5. pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part 2 of bodyswap is still eternally in progress but this is just something i wrote really fast while i couldn't sleep :3)

 

Manjoume would be lying if he said he didn’t find particular aspects of his and Judai’s relationship disappointing. Particularly Judai’s tendency to still run off to another country every few weeks. Oh sure, everything was a perfect and Manjoume could ask for things to be when Judai was staying with him, but there was always a bit of tension surrounding Judai’s little trips.

“Judai…”

Manjoume was already sprawled out on bed, watching as Judai toweled himself off after a much  needed shower; Judai had just returned from a five day stint in France and Manjoume had immediately noticed the slight limp. Judai hummed in response as he fished around his drawers for fresh boxers, gingerly clutching his side as he did. 

“Judai what the hell is _that_?”

Judai’s fingers curled slightly over the massive, discolored patch of skin that covered nearly the entire left side of his torso. He pursed his lips childishly and meekly offered, “Bruise.”

Despite his concern, Manjoume rolled his eyes. “What did you do?”

“I fell off a mountain.” Judai answered with his usual nonchalance.

“You fell.” Manjoume sat up, eyes narrowing. “Off a mountain." 

“It was a short drop, only about twenty feet.” Judai gave Manjoume a reassuring, though sheepish smile. “I just hit a branch or a rock or something on the way down.” 

“Idiot,” Manjoume sputtered; at this point, “idiot” was practically his most used pet name for Judai. “Are you sure you’re okay? That looks really bad!”

“Had worse. “ Judai sighed and finally came over to the bed, not plopping down as usual but rather lowering himself as carefully but enthusiastically as he could. He scooted closer to Manjoume’s side as Manjoume looked over him with furrowed brows.

“We’re going to the hospital tomorrow. You can ignore potentially broken ribs, but I can’t.” Manjoume said pointedly before relaxing back on the bed.

Beside him, Judai chuckled. “Sounds like a date.”

“Dummy,” Manjoume growled. He felt Judai’s hand bump his in the small space between their bodies before lacing their fingers together in a gentle hold. Manjoume couldn’t hold in a content sigh, rubbing his thumb over the back of Judai’s hand.

After a few peaceful moments, Judai turned his head slightly to peer at Manjoume. “Jun.”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to do stuff tonight?” He smirked a little.

“No,” Manjoume shot back immediately. Judai whined, tapping his fingers against Manjoume’s knuckles. Manjoume looked at down at that, then up at him with a huff. “It’s late, and I don’t want to mess with you when you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine!”

“You need to rest.”

“I’m not that tired yet.”

“You need to rest _your body_.”

“I made it back here, didn’t I?”

“I’m kind of upset with you.

Judai blinked owlishly. “What?”

With a sigh, Manjoume rolled over to face him, though not breaking their hand hold. Judai tried to mirror the action, but Manjoume put his free hand on his chest to stop him at the first sign of discomfort. “I still don’t really like when you go on trips, but I hate when you come home hurt.”

“It’s only happened once or twice, Jun.”

“More than I’d like, either way.”

“I’m fine…” Judai cooed, leaning closer.

“What if you die on one of your trips?” His words came out more bluntly than Manjoume intended.

Judai raised a brow before shaking his head with a laugh. “I’m not going to die, Jun.”

Manjoume raised his own brow in return, glancing away shyly. “I just get worried something terrible will happen. I wouldn’t put it past you." 

He peeked back toward Judai after a moment to see his expression had softened.

“Sorry. It’s an accident, you know.” Judai sighed, squeezing Manjoume’s hand in his.

“I know, I know. It’s just,” Manjoume bowed his head exasperatedly. “We’re so close to just, like, something great and- and normal? I guess?” 

Judai shifted against his pillow, cocking his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I appreciate the, uh, progress we’ve made as,” Manjoume blushed slightly, because even after over a year of being with Judai it was still the most absurd thing he’d done in his life. “As a couple. But. I wish you’d settle down with me sooner than later.” 

The hold on his hand tightened again as Manjoume’s blush deepened. _Settle down with me- I said it without thinking._ Judai shot him gentle smile. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Manjoume rolled onto his back again, staring at his ceiling. “You can’t keep running off to deal with your problems forever. I would… I’d rather you kept them under my roof. I wouldn’t mind.”

Judai’s smile grew wider. “But I already give you so much trouble, darling.”

Manjoume huffed again, cheeks burning at the endearment. “Lay all your trouble on me, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Thank you.” The sincerity in Judai’s voice made Manjoume’s heart flutter more than he’d like admit. “I’ll keep working on it.”

“Thanks.” Manjoume squeezed Judai’s hand, a smile tugging lightly at his lips. “But believe me you’re not going anywhere for at least a month after this whole mountain thing.” 

“Fine, fine.” Judai pouted, shooting him a sly glance. “But what on earth will I do for a month?” 

“Shower me in attention.” Manjoume replied flatly, earning him an adorable laugh from Judai. “Practice staying here with me forever.”

“I do that plenty!”

“Not enough.” Manjoume stuck his tongue out as Judai fingers danced around his. “One of these days you’re gonna be tied down here with me.”

“Sounds hot.” Judai snorted, though it quickly faded to another whine when Manjoume pulled his hand away. “I’m kidding, Jun!”

“Har, har. I can’t believe I’m dating a giant twelve year old.” Manjoume grumbled as he folded his hands behind his head.

“Psh. You’re the one who wants to marry this giant twelve year old.”

A scowl began to form on Manjoume’s face, but stopped short as he realized what Judai’s said. The heat returned to face in a flash and he shot upright, stuttering. “W-what? W-what did y-you say?!”

Judai stared at him for a moment before his own cheeks began to glow pink. “I… What?”

“W-who’s marrying you?" 

“I thought-” Judai wriggled helplessly under Manjoume fiery glare, still in no condition to flail around like Manjoume did.  “You… want me to… settle! Forever! That meant- or I thought…!”

Manjoume swallowed; he’d been reminded on numerous occasions in his life of how over-dramatic he could be, but it never really stopped him. “I-I mean... “

Judai stared at him with a lost expression. Oh god, what had he done?

He ran a hand through his hair antsily. Judai wasn’t wrong though. They were both nearing thirty years old and at that point in life most people would be dating… for keeps? He sputtered a bit more before a startled noise- definitely not a squeak- escaped him as Judai’s hand reached up to cup his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” Judai mumbled as he thumbed over Manjoume’s burning cheek. “I just, I assumed you meant… that.”

Manjoume’s lips pressed into a thin line as he searched Judai’s face. It was hard to read, the enigmatic thing it was when Judai was being very, very serious. He reached up, timidly passing his hand over Judai’s, to push his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. His words came out rapidly, “I’m not trying to mislead you.”

“Hm?” Judai’s brow knitted as he coaxed Manjoume back down to his side. Manjoume smashed his face in Judai’s shoulder as he laid back down.

“I didn’t… not mean it.” He admitted, louder, and followed with a groan as Judai’s shoulder shook with laughter against his face.

“Oh thank goodness!” Judai exhaled. “I was afraid I was just projecting or something!”

Manjoume lifted his head slightly, eyes narrowed but gleaming with curiosity. “Whaddya mean projecting?”

Judai’s laughter died down as he stared at the ceiling with starry eyes and a flushed face. “I’d marry the heck out of you.”

“R-romantic.” Manjoume rolled his eyes, despite the grin forming on his face. “Well now I know how to get you settle.”

“Why, Manjoume Jun,” Judai purred, finding Manjoume’s hand once more. “Are you proposing to me?”

His fingers slowly curled around Manjoume’s, cradling his hand as he brought it up to press a kiss to his knuckle. Manjoume looked away as a low laugh escaped him.

“In your dreams, you vagrant.”


End file.
